The present invention relates to methods for depositing a coating comprising a polymer and a pharmaceutical or biological agent in powder form onto a substrate.
It is often beneficial to provide coatings onto substrates, such that the surfaces of such substrates have desired properties or effects.
For example, it is useful to coat biomedical implants to provide for the localized delivery of pharmaceutical or biological agents to target specific locations within the body, for therapeutic or prophylactic benefit. One area of particular interest is that of drug eluting stents (DES) that has recently been reviewed by Ong and Serruys in Nat. Clin. Pract. Cardiovasc. Med., (December 2005), Vol 2, No 12, 647. Typically such pharmaceutical or biological agents are co-deposited with a polymer. Such localized delivery of these agents avoids the problems of systemic administration, which may be accompanied by unwanted effects on other parts of the body, or because administration to the afflicted body part requires a high concentration of pharmaceutical or biological agent that may not be achievable by systemic administration. The coating may provide for controlled release, including long-term or sustained release, of a pharmaceutical or biological agent. Additionally, biomedical implants may be coated with materials to provide beneficial surface properties, such as enhanced biocompatibility or lubriciousness.
Conventionally, coatings have been applied by processes such as dipping, spraying, vapor deposition, plasma polymerization, and electro-deposition. Although these processes have been used to produce satisfactory coatings, there are drawbacks associated therewith. For example it is often difficult to achieve coatings of uniform thicknesses and prevent the occurrence of defects (e.g. bare spots). Also, in many processes, multiple coating steps are frequently necessary, usually requiring drying between or after the coating steps.
Another disadvantage of most conventional methods is that many pharmaceutical or biological agents, once deposited onto a substrate, suffer from poor bioavailability, reduced shelf life, low in vivo stability or uncontrollable elution rates, often attributable to poor control of the morphology and/or secondary structure of the agent. Pharmaceutical agents present significant morphology control challenges using existing spray coating techniques, which conventionally involve a solution containing the pharmaceutical agents being spayed onto a substrate. As the solvent evaporates the agents are typically left in an amorphous state. Lack of or low degree of crystallinity of the spray coated agent can lead to decreased shelf life and too rapid drug elution. Biological agents typically rely, at least in part, on their secondary, tertiary and/or quaternary structures for their activity. While the use of conventional solvent-based spray coating techniques may successfully result in the deposition of a biological agent upon a substrate, it will often result in the loss of at least some of the secondary, tertiary and/or quaternary structure of the agent and therefore a corresponding loss in activity. For example, many proteins lose activity when formulated in carrier matrices as a result of the processing methods.
Conventional solvent-based spray coating processes are also hampered by inefficiencies related to collection of the coating constituents onto the substrate and the consistency of the final coating. As the size of the substrate decreases, and as the mechanical complexity increases, it grows increasingly difficult to uniformly coat all surfaces of a substrate.
What is needed is a cost-effective method for depositing inert polymers and pharmaceutical or biological agents onto a substrate, where the collection process is efficient, the coating produced is conformal, substantially defect-free and uniform, the composition of the coating can be regulated and the morphology and/or secondary structure of the pharmaceutical or biological agents can be controlled. The method would thus permit structural and morphological preservation of the agents deposited during the coating process.